He's Back!
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: Finished! What happens when Jake Ryan returns to Malibu? I'm gonna try to make it humor. Jiley! NA: This is sort of a cutsie stoy, not a break upmake up story. Prequel to The Things I Do For Love
1. What's With Lily?

**He's Back**

**Chapter 1-What's With Lily?**

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song!_

Visions of Jake clouded into Miley's/Hannah's mind as she finished the song. "Thank ya'll, see you next time!" Hannah shouted as she hurried off the stage.

Jake Ryan had been gone for 3 months 3 weeks 4 days 6 hours and 31 minutes, not that she was counting. Miley walked backstage and the second Lola/Lilly saw her, she snapped her cell phone shut. That was suspicious. "Watcha doin?" Miley asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, at all, so how was the crowd?"

"Wild as usual," Miley sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Jake." For some odd reason, that made Miley saying that made Lily smile. Miley thought this weird, but shrugged it off, not thinking much of this.

"So, are you coming to school tomorrow?" Lily asked. There's the weirdness again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?

"No reason."

"Uh, ok. What aren't you telling me Lily?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Miley was very confused, but also very tired, so she didn't pursue the matter further.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short, but there's more to come in the next few chapters.

Go easy! It's my first fanfic on 


	2. In the Limo

**He's Back**

**In the Limo**

In the limo ride home, Lily couldn't help but smile. Why you ask? You'll see. 'This plan is so gonna' work' Lily thought. Then she remembered her part of the plan.

"Miley, you uhh, want a ride to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess, you and your mom come at 7:00 tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"What about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"Never mind."

Lily looked at Miley's normal jeans and sighed. "Miley, wear something cute tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, now I know you're hiding something. "Spill Truscott!"

"I told you, nothing, nothing at all, just a little early b-day gift for you tomorrow."

"My b-day isn't for six months."

"I said early."

"Ok, whatever, you're freakin' me out here Lils."

Lily just kept smiling. It wasn't exactly a happy smile, if that makes sense. It was more of a sly excited smile. "Maybe your green halter top," Lily suggested.

"Not aloud at school."

"Oh, then how about your denim mini skirt and jacket over the halter top?"

"Yeah, I guess I could wear that."

Jackson interrupted the conversation. "Why are you guys discussing tomorrow's clothes in the limo, normally you do that when we get to the house."

"Why do you care when we discuss it?"

"Well, when you do it in the limo, I have to witness it. I don't care." Jackson is very rude sometimes. The girls rolled their eyes. Boys just don't understand.

_Hey Mista DJ, some Pon de Replay!_

Lily's text alert on her phone went off. The text was from… guess who?

Jake: IM me when yur alone

Lily: ok.

She texted him back.

Luckily, Miley wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope u liked it! BTW: this is a Jiley story, not a Jilly story.

Oh yeah, I forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own HM or anything associated with it, yada yada, yada!


	3. IMing

**He's Back**

**IMing**

_Jake: ZombieSlayah16_

_Lily: Skatergurl3_

_Miley: Tenesseepopprincess:_

_Oliver: Ilikecheese_

Zombieslayah16 has signed on at 8:11 pm.

Skatergurl3 has signed on at 8:12pm.

**Zombieslayah16: wat time tomorrow**

**Skatergurl3: 6:55 am, gotta be at miley's at 7**

**Zombieslayah16: so lets go over plan again**

**Skatergurl3: you pick me up in limo at 6:55**

**Zombieslayah16: then you tell limo driver where her house is, were there at 7.**

**Skatergurl3: u don't know where milez house is?**

**Zombieslayah16: why would i**

**Skatergurl3: good point**

**Zombieslayah16: so you knock, go in, do whatever girlz do for a half hour**

**Skatergurl3: u knock on door, itll be a surprise cuz Miley thinks itll be my mom**

**Zombieslayah16: thisll be fun, hehehe**

**Skaturgirl3: so u do the surprise happy reunion thing, we go to school**

**Zombieslayah16: whatevs**

**Skaturgurl3: then, amber and Ashley get so jealous cuz it's **_**miley**_** whos w/ u, not them or anybody else**

**Zombieslayah16: why did u put **_**miley**_** in italics**

**Skaturgurl3: cuz amber & Ashley hate miley, they make funa her cuz shes from Tennessee, after all we were at the bottom of the popular list. Ughh! Hahaha, this will kill em**

**Zombieslayah16: oh, I didn't know that**

Tenesseepopprincess has signed on.

**Skaturgurl3: u were in Romania**

**Tennesseepopprincess: hey guys, lilz, wad ya mean by "were"**

**Skaturgurl3: silly me, I for got to put a ?. uhh, I meant when he was a baby**

**Zombieslayah16: hey milez. Um, yeah lilz, I was in Romania when I was a baby, like I am now. **

**Skatergurl3: cool**

**Tenesseepopprincess: im watchin u 2. byahs!**

Tennessepopprincess has signed off at 8:31 pm

Ilikecheese has signed on at 8:32 pm

**Zombieslayah16: that was a close one**

**Ilikecheese: wat was a close 1**

**Skatergurl3: jakes home, he's surprising milez tomorrow morning by givin her a ride to school**

**Zombieslayah16: don't tell her**

**Skatergurl3: actually, despite his other quirkiness, oliver's surprisingly good at keeping secrets**

**Ilikecheese: yeah I am, can I come**

**Zombieslayah16: sur, wheres yur house**

**Ilikecheese: 1569 Olokie Dr **(completely made up)

**Skatergurl3: btw, mileys is 6588 Ocean Ave **(also completely made up)

**Zombieslayah16: ok**

**Ilikecheese: g2g**

Ilikecheese has signed off at 8:40pm

**Skatergurl3: me too, jake don't ask why, you'll find out soon enuf, but don't talk, im, or have any contact with Hannah Montana, til u no why I telling u this**

**Zombieslayah16: huh?**

**Skatergurl3: yul find out, g2g**

Skatergurl3 has signed off at 8:42pm

Zombieslayah16 has signed off at 8:43 pm.


	4. Executing the Plan

**He's Back**

**Executing the Plan**

Jake knocked on lily's door at exactly 6:54am the next morning. He was famous and did a bunch of TV and movies, so he was used to getting up this freakin' early. Lily on the other hand, was very tired. "Hey Jake,' she said. "Let's go." They got in the limo and lily told the driver Oliver's address. As they left, Lily yawned. "The things I do to make my best friend happy," she mumbled. Lily was used to getting up at 7:00 or 7:30m, even. As they pulled up to Oliver's house, Jake didn't even have to knock, he was waiting on the sidewalk for them. He climbed into the limo, looking excited.

"This'll be fun."

"Yup."

"So, Lils, do you want me to go in with you or stay out there with Jake?" Oliver asked. "Oh, by the way, hi Jake."

"Hey, Oliver."

"Um, come with me for two reasons," Lily started. "1: so you can stop me from saying something revealing. 2: Dontcha wanna see the look on Miley's face when she sees Jake."

"Yeah, I do, say Jake, turn on the radio," Oliver said. Jake turned on the radio.

_Uh Oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah, you, you're charming_

_You got everybody star struck_

_I know_

_How you always go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But Buy a ticket and you'll see_

As you can probably tell, that's what came through the stereo. "I love this song," Jake said. "It's my favorite song of Hannah's." Lily and Oliver gave each other knowing smiles. Jake noticed this.

"What was with that look you gave each other?" he asked.

"Um," Oliver stuttered. "We were just thinking that that song kinda talks about you and Miley." Lily punched him, telling him not to take it that far.

Jake thought about it for a second. _Hmm, Oliver's sort of right, that's weird, the song does sort of relate to us, except for… _"Uhh, yeah I guess, except for the 'acting through my tears' part."

"Yeah right," Oliver and Lily collapsed into a fit of giggles, remembering everything that had happened in 'Good Golly, Miss Dolly.' Oliver finally said something. "Yeah right, Miley was so 100 jealous of you and Rachael. In fact, there's a really funny story that goes along with that…"

Lily punched him again. "Oww, stop doing that," he complained. "I'll tell you another time, Jake."

"Wait, you're telling me that Miley was jealous of Rachael?"

"Big time," Lily let slip. She covered her mouth before realizing that this had nothing to to do with Miley's secret. "She was about to tell you that she liked you when you said you were dating Rachael."

"Dang it," Jake said, realizing he could have had her way before he did.

AN: Like? I hope so. This chapter isn't too significant.

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!


	5. Executing the Plan Part 2

**He's Back**

**Executing the Plan Part 2**

When they got to Miley's street, Lily told the limo driver to park around the corner so Miley wouldn't see. He did. Lily and Oliver walked to miley's house and knocked, they went in.

**Jake's POV:**

Ok, so here I am sitting here in my limo, doing nothing. I would do this for a half hour. "Whoa," I said when I actually saw miley's house. It was big. I wonder how she afforded that. It was almost as big as my house. Whatever.

What to do. What to do. What to do. How about I practice what I'll say to Miley. I could be cocky and say, "Dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again." Yeah Jake, that's great, show her the side of you she despises. Hmm, what do you say to your girlfriend who you haven't seen for four months.

Wait, was she my girlfriend? I would gladly say that, but would Miley? We hadn't even gone out on one date. Sure, we had kissed, but that wasn't even planned. I definitely liked her, but did she? Based on what Lily and oliver said, she did, but why had she always acted like she hated me?

That raises another question. Why didn't she swoon over the sight of me like everybody else did? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she didn't, or else I wouldn't like her so much. Still, I can't think of a logical reason that would explain the fact that she was that down to Earth. Like I told Hannah Montana, she sees me as Jake Ryan the person, not Jake Ryan the celebrity.

Hannah and I are good friends. I wonder if Montana is her real last name, doubt it, maybe Hannah isn't her real name either. But if it wasn't, I'm pretty sure the press would name. When I googled her, it didn't say anything about her private life. Wouldn't it be funny if she was a normal girl living an average everyday life by day, and living the Hannah Montana life by night? I laughed at that. Yeah right. That seemed possible. I would have to ask Hannah about herself one day. Am I rambling?

Back to what I was trying to do. What should I say:

Surprise!

Hey Miley!

Thought I'd surprise you

I'm home!

I'm ba-aack! (is that one too cockey?)

So, uhh, how about that date? (I hate that one, it's too early to say that)

I know that list was stupid, but I actually wrote it down. Yes, yes I know, you're surprised that Jake Ryan the celebrity faults! Blah! Blah! Blah!

**Lily's POV:**

Oliver and I knocked on Miley's door. She opened it up and let us in. "Whoa, Miley, you look smoking!" I said (don't get any ideas).

"Thanks, I know," Miley said. "So, why do I have to look perfect today Lils?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Oliver tried to save me.

"Yeah, but…" Miley paused, not sure what to say to that. "Lily usually doesn't ask me to."

"Never mind that, Miley, it's not important. Let's go do your hair." I did all this because I knew that if Miley knew Jake was coming, she would want to look her best. After 25 minutes of getting Miley's waves perfect, we were done. Miley walked out of the bathroom, her makeup perfect, some cute designer shoes, a pretty gold bracelet, the waves on her hair not too curly, not too straight, a jean jacket, jean almost mini skirt, olive green halter top, and her bra straps showing over the halter top adding the perfect touch of cuteness. Miley looked gorgeous, sure to blow Jake's brains out. I smiled to myself, happy I had done this for her. I heard a knock on the door. Right on time. "That's probably your mom," Miley said as they headed downstairs. Jackson and Robby were away, by the way.

But Miley didn't see Mrs. Truscott when she opened the door. She saw…

Is it still called a cliffhanger if you know who it is?

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!

R&R!


	6. The Surprise Happy Reunion Thing

**He's Back**

**The Surprise Happy Reunion Thing**

**Jake's POV:**

Whoops, looks like I've spent all my time rambling, I don't know what I'll say. I walk up to Miley's door and knock.

**Normal POV:**

_But Miley didn't see Mrs. Truscott when she opened the door, she saw…_

Jake.

Miley was speechless. She couldn't say anything. Her eyes were wide and her friends were smiling.

"Hi Miley," Jake decided to start. Now, she knew it was her turn to say something, but all she said was "Jake."

"You're surprised aren't you?" he asked knowing the answer.

"More than you know." Miley turned around to Lilly and Oliver. "Did you two do this?"

"Yep."

'Thank you' she _mouthed_, she didn't want Jake to hear her say that for some reason. He may think she liked him that much. She totally did. "You're welcome," they_ said._

Miley looked at Jake. He looked unsure of what exactly to do next. She giggled and went and hugged him, then kissed him, but nothing major, just a little peck. "You're back," Miley said.

"I am."

"I'm glad." Miley smiled.

"Whoa," Lily said.

"What?"

Lily explained. "I just haven't seen Miley smile that big since Jake left. It kinda shocked me."

"So," Miley started. "Lily, is this what you were being secretive about yesterday at the con- I mean my room?" Jake just happened to not notice Miley's hesitation.

"Yeah, it is."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you three," Miley thanked them. "Oh, now I get it."

"Get what?"

"My clothes."

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"Lily made sure Miley looked hot today, and Miley wasn't sure why," Oliver said. Miley's and Lily's faces went red.

"Oh, but she always looks hot." That comment earned Jake yet another kiss from Miley.

"The boy's smarter than I thought." Everybody laughed at that.

"Let's go to school."

"Ok." They went outside and got into the limo, Oliver and Lily sitting on one said, Jake and Miley on another. Miley saw a piece of paper on the seat and laughed as she read it. "Sounds like Jake was a little nervous."

"What does it say?" Oliver asked.

"It looks like a list of things he could say to me." She handed it to Oliver and Lily to read. They laughed too.

"Hey," Jake said although he didn't really look that annoyed.

"Oh, please Jake," Miley started. "If anything, it's sweet. She kissed him again, but this time, it was more than a peck. It would have turned into a whole make out session if Lily hadn't screamed, "Get a room!!!!!!!!"

They pulled away, their faces tomatoes. "Hey, you guys lied to me when we were IMing," Miley realized.

"Yup," they all answered.

"Lily something's been bugging me since you said, rather, typed, it yesterday," Jake said.

"What's that?"

"You told me not to have any contact with Hannah Montana until I know why." Miley and Oliver gave her piercing looks. Jake noticed this. "I take it you two know why."

**Miley's POV:**

Shoot! What am I supposed to do? I can't lie to him more than I already am. I want to tell Jake that I'm Hannah Montana, I do. I really trust him, surprisingly. But, this doesn't feel like the time or the place. What do I do?

**Normal POV:**

Luckily, Oliver saved them. "Jake, let's talk about this another time, who wants to ruin a perfect day?"

Jake reluctantly said, "Alright, ok."

They sighed a sigh of relief. Miley laced her fingers through Jake's which made them both happy. "So, Miley, you do look hot."

"Thanks Jake, so how about that date?" Miley said mimicking his list. "I know you said Saturday before you left, but it's only Monday, I don't want to wait five days." Jake was about to reply when Miley continued, "Did me, Miley, just say that?" Everybody laughed.

"How about tomorrow Miley," Jake asked. "And yes, you did just say that."

"Tomorrow's perfect."

JILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEY

N/A: Like? I hope so. Jiley rules!

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!

R&R


	7. Ha Ha! Jake Ryan's Mine, not Yours!

**He's Back!**

**Ha Ha! Jake Ryan's Mine, Not Yours!**

**Jake's POV:**

A minute after Miley agreed to the date, I had to ask. "Uhh, Miley does this mean you're my…" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Yes Jake, I'm your girlfriend." I sighed when she said that, feeling what could have been a very awkward conversation lifted off my shoulders.

**Miley's POV:**

Ok, I don't know what it is, but for some reason I feel I'm having a sudden surge of confidence with Jake. He still seems very nervous. Don't get me wrong, I'm nervous too. Jake just seems… unsure of what will happen next. Like he doesn't want to mess this up, which is good, I suppose. I mean, you read what just happened. I said that because I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted me to be his girlfriend, and I wanted that too. But, there's still something bugging me. That stupid secret! I really want to tell him. I hate the feeling that I'm lying to him, which I am, but for good reason. It's like he's dating half of me. I know we've only been official for a few minutes, but I can't help but think this way. Am I rambling? Oh well, we just pulled up at school, so I can't ramble anymore.

**Normal POV:**

The limo pulled up at Seaview High (btw, they're in hs now).

"Miles, you know this will kill Amber and Ashley, right?" Lily asked.

"Oh my god, you are so right Lils!" Miley said as they stepped out. "Served the little witches right. Jake, just so you know, me going out with you has nothing to do with me wanting justice to be served, I really like you, if I make Amber and Ashley and every other girl in the school jealous, than so be it."

"I know, Miley." He took hold of her hand as they headed toward the school entrance.

"This shall prove to play out interestingly," Oliver said. Jake, Miley, and Lily gave him odd looks.

"What?" he asked. "I'm studying Shakespeare."

"Right-" Jake couldn't finish. They had just walked through the doors. Probably 30 girls had crowded up to him, screaming things like, "Jake you're back!" Amber and Ashley were at the front of the group. They just so happened to be the first ones to notice that Jake was holding hands with someone. The crowd of girls was so huge, they couldn't see who. They needed to figure out whom

"Alright girls, if you're not holding hands with Jake, back away, so we can see who is!" Amber yelled. They reluctantly backed away, also wanting to see who was. When they did, they gasped. "Miley Stewart!!!!!!!" they all happened to scream at the same time.

"Eew, Jake why are you holding hands with that gross Tennessee hillbilly?" Ashley asked.

Jake rushed to Miley's defense. "1st of all, she's not a gross Tennessee hillbilly. 2nd Aren't I allowed to hold hands with my own girlfriend? 3rd of all, Lily, you were right, they are mean to her for no apparent reason."

"Girlfriend?" Amber screamed. "Puh-lease, she isn't your girlfriend, she's last on the popular list, and you're third. Prove it."

"How?" Jake asked.

"Kiss her, and I mean kiss her good. You won't be able to handle the grossness."

**Miley's POV: **

Is it wrong for me to be enjoying this? Amber and Ashley are convinced that me and Jake are not dating. Did they just ask us to kiss? With pleasure!

**Normal POV:**

Jake smiled when Ashley said this. He kissed Miley for about a minute. They both smiled when they came out of it. They both agreed that it was the best kiss of their life. Everybody but Lily and Oliver stared at them in horror. They all walked away in disgust. The rest of the day was filled with awkward glances and stuck out tongues to Miley. She didn't mind, not one bit. Why would she? She had Jake. They didn't. That's all that mattered. They weren't able to talk for the rest of the day, because despite his girlfriend and his pleadings for them to leave, girls still crowded around him. Plus, they only had 3 classes together. At 4th period, they didn't have the same class. They were both excused for the bathroom at the same time by their different teachers. They met in the hallway.

"Jake."

"Miley."

"We haven't had a min-" Jake started. He couldn't finish because Miley pressed her lips against his. Yes, yet again they were kissing again until…

"Ms. Stewart! Mr. Ryan!" Principal Harris. "This school has a strict rule against PDA! Come to my office, I'm calling your parents!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes, their parents!

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada!

R&R


	8. That's Awkward

**He's Back**

**That's Awkward**

"_Ms Stewart! Mr. Ryan!!" Principal Harris. "This school has a strict rule against PDA! Come to my office, I'm calling your parents!"_

Miley and Jake broke apart. "My dad is in a meeting, in Seattle," Miley said, speaking the truth.

"Ok, then is Jackson here?" Principal Harris asked.

"I think so, why?"

"I'll call him to my office; I can trust him to get the message to your father."

"What, why?" Miley didn't want this to happen one bit. "Can't we just promise not to do that again? Jackson loves to torture me."

"Exactly, this will guarantee your father finds out." Everybody hated Principal Harris. They missed Principal Fisher. "Now, come on you two."

They reluctantly followed. "Nancy, call Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, tell them to come. Have Jackson Stewart come to the office and try and get in contact with Robby Stewart," he said to his assistant when they got to the office.

"Jackson Stewart, please come to the office," was heard over the intercom. Principal Harris told Jake and Miley to wait on the bench outside his office until he said to come in. When Jackson got there, he said "What did I do, this time?" Then, he saw Jake and Miley. "Oh, looks like my little sis finally got herself in trouble."

"Hey, you're Jake Ryan, aren't you the kid Miley hates?" he asked Jake. Both of them remained quiet. "What'd you do Miley, get caught pranking him or something like that?" They still remained quiet, very embarrassed.

"Well, Jackson," Mr. Harris started when he came out of his office. "If your sister hates Jake, she has a very odd way of showing it."

Jackson thought for a second, then realized what he meant by that. "Eew! Miley you didn't!" Miley and Jake were still quiet. "Dad's gonna kill the both of you."

Then, two middle aged people walked into the room, Jake's parents. "What happened?" Mrs. Ryan asked.

Mr. Harris gladly answered. "You son and Miley Stewart were caught showing PDA in the hallway, when they were supposed to be in class." Jackson pretended to throw up." He hadn't noticed somebody else had walked in the room right before Harris said that.

"Daddy, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Seattle," Miley said, hoping she was dreaming.

"I just got in about two hours ago; did your principal really just say what I think he said?"

"This isn't happening," Miley said. Just then, Oliver and Lily walked in with a book for the lost and found.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't we just throw a party?" Miley asked sarcastically to nobody in particular.

"PDA,' Harris said.

"Oh," Oliver and Lily answered in unison.

"How could you two be so calm and not shocked by this?" Jackson asked.

"It's probably nothing compared to this morning," Oliver mumbled, but still loud enough to hear.

"Oliver!" Miley and Jake both yelled. Jackson was snickering, very amused.

"What, we were in the limo too, you know," Oliver said, not realizing what he was saying. "We saw you two kissing." The whole room looked from Miley to Jake to Oliver, shocked.

"My ears are bleeding," Jackson said.

"I second that," said Mr. Stewart. Miley's face was bright red, as was Jake's.

"See what you do," Lily told Oliver. "Shut it!"

"Mr. Harris, with all due respect," Mrs. Ryan began. "Give them detention or whatever and let us handle the rest, it's kind of a private matter."

"I agree," Mr. Stewart and Mr. Ryan said.

"Fine, after school detention for the both of you, but if this behavior continues…"

"Yes, we know," Jake interrupted him.

Everybody left the office after deciding to meet at Miley's house after detention. During detention, Miley and Jake had to sit on opposite sides of the room. When Mr. Beck had to leave for a few minutes, they finally got to talk. "Listen Jake, I'm really sorry, it's my fault I kissed you and-"

"Look, Miley it's _our _fault, not _yours_." Jake interrupted her. "I didn't stop you and Principal Harris caught us. I'm not mad, but our parents might be."

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?"

"I have no clue, hopefully they can be understanding."

**At Miley's House**

Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lily, Jackson, Mr. Ryan, Mrs. Ryan, and Mr. Stewart were all in her living room. They were in silence, none sure of exactly what to do.

**Robby's POV:**

Oh my. What are we gonna do? I honestly don't really mind Miley dating this boy, but the whole kissing thing Oliver was talking about rattled my chains. I thought she hated this boy. I am kind of confused. Aren't I supposed to be mad?

**Lily's POV:**

Oh, poor Miley. She got caught kissing her boyfriend by the principal. That sucks.

**Miley's POV:**

Ughh! That did not happen!

**Jake's POV:**

That was very weird.

**Oliver's POV:**

I like cheese.

**Jackson's POV:**

The silence is killing me. I have to break it.

**Normal POV:**

Suddenly, out of the blue, Jackson said, "That's awkward."

Everybody burst out laughing. They all agreed that Miley and Jake could continue dating, as long as they keep PDA out of school.


	9. God, I Hate Smoothies!

**He's Back!**

**God, I Hate Smoothies!**

**Miley's POV:**

Ok, so tonight is my first official date with Jake. I'm so nervous, no excited. Nervous! Excited! Nervous! Excited! Stop that, Miley! What should I wear? I have no idea. Casual or formal? Bright or dark? Ok, so I can rule out formal, and I hate wearing clothes that are too dark. I finally settled on a purple T-shirt that said "Princess" and a black mini skirt. Oh, yeah, Lily has a head band that says "I love Jake Ryan!" (I can't believe they make those) Well, I don't 'love' Jake Ryan… yet, but I knew he wouldn't take it that way. It might just boost his ego, which can't be done considering it already over the top. Hold on, Lily just got here! I go downstairs.

"Hey Lilz."

"Sup, Miley, ready for your big date tonight?"

"No… yes… no… yes, definitely yes."

"Ok, what's wrong, you sound like you did when he asked you to the dance."

"Ughh, don't remind, me, disaster!"

"There's still cake in that wig." They both laugh. "You're avoiding the question, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Oh, Miles, don't worry, you're already his girlfriend, just have fun tonight, you're rockin' that mini skirt."

"Thanks, Lil, he should be here in about an hour."

'Where are you going?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Ooh, he's surprising you, how romantic!"

"I know."

"So, umm, Miley, isn't there something you wanna' tell him?"

"Nope, nothing, why?"

"Miles."

"Sure, if he has something stuck in his teeth, I'll definitely let him know."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, Lily, I don't know. I want to tell Jake that I'm Hannah Montana, but, what if he's mad at me for lying?"

"Well, if you want to have anything serious or long term, you'll have to tell him. The longer you wait, the madder he'll be when you do tell him. Plus, what happens if he finds out on accident. Also, he knows you like Hannah Montana. He'll probably invite you to a concert and will get suspicious if you turn him down often enough."

"Whoa, that's a mouthful, but like Oliver said, why ruin a perfect date with the truth? I'll tell him, eventually.'

"Oliver said that yesterday."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. That could ruin our first date."

"I suppose."

"He'll find out, I promise, besides, he needs to build my trust a little bit."

"Uh huh, let's go do your hair, by the way love the headband."

**Normal POV:**

"Thanks for loaning it to me, ok, we'll do my hair." They head upstairs and do her hair and makeup for the next _45 minutes. _When they come out, Miley looks gorgeous, yet again. Then, the doorbell rings. Miley and Lily shriek and run downstairs.

Miley opens the door to reveal Jake. "Hey Jake," she says, trying to sound casual, but not succeeding.

"Hi Miley, you look… wow… I mean… wow!"

"Thanks, you do too."

"Thanks, hi Lily."

"Sup Jake, Sup."

Jake laughs. "What are you laughing about?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but, I was just listening to lily's voice."

"Huh?"

"Well, when she said "sup" I thought of random times Lily has said funny things."

"Huh?"

"Well, a moment where Lily wasn't there showed up."

"We're lost, Jake, what are you talking about?"

"A few months ago, I was backstage at the Teeny Awards and I met Hannah Montana's friend, Lola Luft-"

He couldn't finish because Lily finished for him. "-nangle." She covered her mouth, receiving a large glare from Miley.

"How'd you know?" Jake asked.

"Um, lucky quess?" Lily tried.

"She means that we read it in a magazine once," Miley said, trying to steady her tone.

"Okay," Jake said, disbelievingly. "Well, anyways, Lola once said 'I'm from Canada where the moose are.' That was totally not believable. But, I didn't question her, seeing as it was none of my business, she obviously didn't want me to know."

Miley and Lily shared guilty glances. "So, Miles, you ready to go?"

"Sure, see ya Lily!" she answered following Jake out the door."

Jake opened the limo door for Miley. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jake said, following her in.

"So, where are we going?'

"Oh, well, let's go to Misty's for pizza."

"Cool, I love that place!"

"Good."

The rest of the drive to Misty's Pizza and Pasta was in silence, both of them were very nervous.

Once they got there, there were lots of fans asking for autographs. They were also wondering who Miley was and why he was holding her hand. Jake wasn't pleased, but he didn't want to be rude, so, he calmly yelled, "Could everybody please leave us alone?" The fans backed away, and went back to their tables, still eyeing them closely. "So, Jake-".

She was interrupted. She felt a slimily cold sensation, first on her hair, then on her back. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Amber and Ashley had just poured strawberry smoothies down her back.

**Jake's POV:**

Oh my god! Amber and Ashley did not just do that to her. Her scream caught the whole restaurant's attention. She must be embarrassed! I looked at Miley and saw tears pouring down her face. Oh, right, me! She's more embarrassed because of me, her very famous boyfriend (ego much). "Miley, it's okay," I said trying to comfort her. But, she probably didn't hear me. She ran straight outside. After giving Amber and Ashley an evil glare, I ran after her. When I got out there, I saw her messing with her phone.

"Dang! No signal!"

"Miles, it's okay."

She looked at me, confused. "You mean, you still wanna' go out with me."

"Of course, why wouldn't I!" I said, shocked she would say something like that.

"I probably just embarrassed you, I mean; I bet the press got a couple of shots."

"So what, I don't care."

"Really?"

I smiled and went over and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

We went back in and had our 'perfect date'. She actually didn't seem to care about the smoothie all over her. We got occasional glares from Amber and Ashley, but we didn't care. Now, boy, do I hate smoothies!


	10. Zombie High

**Ok, so before I start, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you're tired of the Zombie High stories, (that might be completely not true, but I haven't written anything to u in a while) but, personally, I love Jiley stories with Zombie High in them, so here's Chapter 10:**

**He's Back**

**Zombie High**

"Miles get down here!" Robbie Ray yelled to his daughter. It was a Saturday morning, four days after Miley and Jake's date. Robby had some important news, concerning Miley, and Jake, actually, Hannah and Jake, but you get the point.

"Yeah, dad?" she says, storming down the stairs.

"You'll never guess who's guest-starring on Zombie High again?"

"Who?"

"Let's see, her boyfriend stars on the show and that means she needs to be extra careful." Miley nodded. "Unless, of course, she wants to tell him, which might not be a bad idea, bud."

"Daddy, I do, but, but, but…"

"But nothing, Miles, either you want to tell him or you don't. It's that simple."

Miley sighed. "Not yet."

"Ok, but like I said, Hannah has to be extra careful because not only does Jake know you better now, but I already promised 'Lola' she could go , and based on that story I heard about the Teeny Awards, she needs to keep her trap shut, which isn't easily done."

"Right, daddy."

"I also promised… Jackson he could go, also."

"What????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy, Jake will recognize him."

"Exactly."

"Huh? I thought the point was to _hide _the secret."

"It is."

"You're confusing me."

"Who was Hannah's last boyfriend?"

"Umm… Jackson, but I don't see how… oh, I get it. Hannah and Jackson are still friends, and she brings him along."

"Yup, Jake's bound to figure out that Jackson was Hannah's boyfriend anyway."

"I see, but how will this help anything?"

"If for some reason you don't have a wig on at anytime, you say that Jackson brought you along and Hannah is in the bathroom."

"Oh, nice cover up."

"I know, but, don't think this means you should try to be Miley."

"I know."

"I gotta go tell Lily, everything." She runs up her stairs and gets on the computer."

_Tennesseepopprincess-Miley_

_Skatergurl3-Lily_

_Zombieslayah16-Jake_

_Ilikecheese-Oliver_

**Tennesseepopprincess: Hey lilz, I hear my dad already told u about zh**

**Skatergurl3: I no, so cool, I goin too (claps hands)**

**Tennesseepopprincess: Jackson is too, so if I look like miley he is Hannah's friend who brought me along**

**Skatergurl3: Cool**

**Tennesseepopprincess: omg! I just realized sumtin**

**Skatergurl3: what?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: jake kisses Hannah, he may realize its me btw I kiss**

**Skatergurl3: no he wont, hes a guy, they don't notice those things**

**Tenesseepopprincess: oh, duh wat waz I thinking**

**Zombieslayah16 has signed on at 10:37am.**

**Skatergurl3: I know, but still be careful**

**Zombieslayah16: careful about wat?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: lil, you field this 1**

**Skatergurl3: uhh, jake, miley tripped today**

**Zombieslayah16: u ok?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: yup**

**Zombieslayah16 has signed off at 10:40am**

**Tennesseepopprincess: that waz a close 1**

**Zombieslayah16: u were lyin!**

**Skatergurl16: I thought u signed off**

**Zombieslayah16: I was invisible**

**Tennesseepopprincess: by!**

**Skatergurl3: by!**

**Tennesseepopprincess and Skatergurl3 have signed off at 10:42am**

**Zombieslayah16: they didn't answer my question!**

**Zombieslayah16 has signed off at 10:43am.**

**Ilikecheese as signed on at 10:44am.**

**Ilikecheese: anyone there?**

**Ilikecheese: I ges not, g2g!**

Jake's POV:

That was weird. They lied to my face, or, my computer, big difference! Why would Miles lie to me? You know what, I've kind of felt like there's something Miley's not telling me. Oh well, I'll ask her when I see her, right now I have to go do my show with Hannah Montana!

AT the Set:

Hannah and Lola are in Hannah's dressing room. "Ughh Lily! Jake's going to be so mad at me!"

"Well, maybe, but not while you're Hannah, which is who you are right now."

"Will you two shut up?" Jackson was playing video games on the TV in Hannah's dressing room. "You fussed over this the entire limo ride, I've heard enough!"

Miley and Lily stuck their tongues out at him. They were about to continue complaining when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hannah yelled.

"Hi Hannah," Jake said sweetly. "The director tells me there's no problems with the kiss this ti- Jackson!" Jake had noticed Jackson. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my ex," Hannah said. "But we're still close friends."

"Oh, I heard about him."

"How do you two know each other," Hannah asked, trying to sound confused.

"Oh, he's my girlfriend's brother."

"Well, that's cool, Jackson you didn't tell me that."

"He didn't tell me he dated you either. Hey wait, does that mean you know Miley, Hannah?"

"Um, yeah, she was the one you were talking about, right, sweet girl."

"Boy, do I know it."

Jackson laughed at that. "Are you talking about my sister, Miley, sweet, Please!"

"Shut up, Jackson!" Hannah said in her Miley voice, forgetting Jake was there. Jake looked at her strangely, obviously recognizing the voice, which was only slightly different. "I mean, Jackson, you shouldn't talk about your sister like that." Jake's look got only a little bit more believing.

"Okay?" Jake said, confused. "Whatever, come on Hannah, we gotta go."

"Alright." She follows him into the set.

They start shooting. I'm not going to bore you with the lines, let's just get straight to the kiss.

Jake kisses Hannah or Miley or Zeronda, whatever you want to call her. When she reaches 60, the director calls, "CUT!" Jake pulls away with a strange expression.

"Bad?" she asks.

"No, no, just very, very familiar."

"Huh?"

"It's strange; I've never kissed you before."

"Yes, you have." Miley just made a decision.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Jake, there's something I want to show and tell you." She pulls him into the dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Am I evil or what?**


	11. Honesty is the Best Policy

**You want to know the truth? I'm still unsure of the contents of this chapter. It comes to me I type it, that's the way it always works. So, as I type right now I'm debating between two scenarios. **

**He's Back**

**Honesty is the Best Policy **

"_Come on Jake, there's something I want to show and tell you." She pulls him into the dressing room._

They walk in and Lola and Jackson look at them questioningly. "What's going on guys?"

"Well, I don't know, Hannah says there's something she wants to tell me," Jake answers.

"Really, Hannah?" Lola asks. "You mean _that_?"

"Yes Lola, _that_."

"Oh, things are about to get interesting." That time, Jackson spoke up.

Jake looked confused. "Ok, guys, what's going on, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Wazzup guys?" Oscar (Oliver) asks coming into the room with a blonde wig.

"Oscar, what are you doing here?" Hannah asks.

"Well, when I found out that my friend Hannah was guest starring on my favorite show, I just had to get my mom to drive me."

"Oh, then I guess it's a good thing."

"Why?" Oscar asks, confused.

"Well, Mil- I mean Hannah was about to tell Jake something."

"You mean the _something_ something?"

"Yes, I mean the _something_ something."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Jake said.

"Uhh, Jake, remember when Miles told you she loved the Hannah episode of Zombie High yesterday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, there's a lot more to it than that."

"What does this have to do with Miley?"

Everybody started laughing, except for Jake, of course.

"How is that funny?"

"Trust us Jake, when you hear the whole truth, you'll understand." Lola was the first one to finish laughing.

"Huh?"

"Oh, god, the boy is actually _more_ stupid than I thought."

Jake's eyes widened. "That sounds familiar; Miley actually said I was less stupid than she thought the other day." This time, Jake was the only one laughing. "Anyways, so Jackson, why is there a lot more to it than I thought?"

"I'm going to let Hannah take this one."

"Ok, so, Hannah, what's going on?"

"Um, Jake, before I say anything, you have to promise me, you won't tell anybody and won't get mad whatsoever."

"I promise, unless you killed somebody or something like that."

"What? No, no, no, nothing like that."

"Then, I promise."

"Look into my eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He looks really hard and notices something familiar. "There's definitely something that I recognize, but not as Hannah.'

"Um, now what do I say guys?" Miley asks her friends and brother.

"Oh, for god's sake Miley, just rip off your wig!" 'Oscar' blurts out and covers his mouth, realizing he forgot to use her alias.

"Oliver!" Lily yells, forgetting yet another alias.

"Lily!" Miley yells, also forgetting yet another alias.

Jackson laughs and says "Well, I told you this would get interesting, Miles, I guess you don't have to say anything, seeing as Jake has to be the biggest idiot in the world if he hasn't figured this out, yet."

"W-wait, Miley's Hannah Montana!"

Miley just looks at the floor and pretends to pick her teeth. Jackson answers for her as he locks the door. "The one and only." Then, he walks over to Miley, Oliver, and Lily. "Guess we won't be needing these anymore," he says pulling off all three wigs.

"How am I supposed to know you're not lying?"

"Ok, what do you want me to sing to prove it to you?" Miley asks, who by the way is full Miley now.

"Um..." Jake tries to think of something difficult. "The part after the first chorus of 'If We Were a Movie.'"

"Easy," Miley starts singing.

_Yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La La_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win an Oscar_

_For this scene I'm in_

Jake was taken aback listening to Miley sing. "Whoa, you really are Hannah Montana."

"Duh!"

"So, wait, I talked to you the last time you were here about… you!"

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, just shocked. I mean, come on Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana, that's a little far fetched.'

"Well, it's true."

"Obviously, you just sang some of "If We Were a movie" perfectly."

"Thanks."

"Hey Oliver and Lily," Jake says, remembering something. "Remember when you told me that this song kind of related to me and Miley?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's kind of more ironic how somebody wrote it for Miley."

Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson start to giggle. "No, no, Jake you have it wrong." Miley starts. "Somebody did write this song for me, me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what happened with you and Rachael inspired me to write the part I just sang and what happened with me and you inspired everything else."

"Actually," Oliver says. "That ties into that story I was going to tell you in the limo Jake. (Executing the Plan) So, when Miley's aunt Dolly came to town, a bunch of stuff happened. You see, Prin-"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Miley says, not wanting Jake to hear this particular story.

"Another time, Jake."

"So, Jake, do you still want to go out with me?" Miley asks.

"It's my turn to say, Duh!"

"You're not mad."

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know, because I've kept this huge secret from you and lying about it."

"Miles, it's ok. I understand, you had to trust me first."

"Ok, that raises another question."

"What?"

"Who do you want to date, Miley or Hannah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, not so much a cliffhanger, but it still makes you wonder. I already know exactly what he is going to say.**

**Did anyone see yesterday's new epi? (Loving them) Who cares if Lily changed? That didn't give Matt the right to stand her up! I'm just saying.**


	12. Decisions, Explanations, and Stories

**He's Back **

**Decisions, Explanations, and Stories**

"_Who do you want to date, Miley or Hannah?"_

"Truthfully, Miley… Miley. Because, it's you I like. You're Miley most of the time, and you act more like Miley when you're Miley. But, if you don't want the press, I would be fine with Hannah, as long as it's you."

"Aww," Lily says.

"Jake, I'm fine with that. We've been together for almost a week, and the press hasn't gone anywhere near me, I doubt they will."

"Well, they won't until they are 100 percent we're dating, because you're not famous."

"Ok, so Miley."

"Miley."

"Good."

"Miley, I told you I'm not mad, and I'm not, but I think you all owe me a little explanation."

"Yeah, we probably do." 

"So, explain."

"Ok, so it all started a couple years ago," Miley started. "I wanted to be a singer, but my dad told me how awful the press was when he was famous, so we decided to create my alternate ego. Hannah became really famous; I could live my life as a normal girl and a famous popstar."

"I figured out that part, but tell me the interesting stuff."

Miley giggled. "Ok, so the only people who know are my family, Lily, and Smokin Oken over here."

"It's just so… funny," everybody gave Jake odd looks at his comment. "No, no, I mean you are Hannah Montana! You are the most unpopular girl at school and walk around like you're an average girl. Although, truthfully, you're much prettier without your wig."

"Oh, thanks!"

"Miles, if Amber and Ashley found out they were making fun of Hannah Montana-"

"They can't!"

"I know, I know, but I'm just saying, it would be an interesting scene to watch."

"So, now, more explaining. Um..."

"Miley started liking you because of what you told Hannah about her at the dance!" Lily blurted out.

"Really, she liked me because I liked her?"

"I guess that's why."

"That means you liked me before because…"

"Jake!"

"…because she wouldn't just start liking me because I liked her. There must have been something there before."

"Freshies don't make any sense to me," Jackson said.

"I think it's just girls," Oliver said.

"Dude, you just called me a girl!" Jake said.

"No, I'm just saying…"

"Ok, guys, we're getting off topic," Lily started. "It's actually kind of interesting to listen to miley try to explain this to Jake."

"But he called me a girl!"

"I did not!"

"You said…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Guys!''

"He…"

"Guys!"

"But…"

He wasn't able to finish because Miley started singing.__

"Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be couldn't finish because Jake pulled her into a kiss.

Miley smiled when she pulled away. "Zombie Boy has very good timing." 

"Eww!!!!!!!!!!" You can guess who said that.

"Storytime!" Oliver yelled.

"What story?"

"Miley's most embarrassing story, with Aunt Dolly."

"You mean the one you've been itching to tell Jake?" Lily asks.

"Yes Lily, the video tape."

"Ooh, the video tape!"

"You tell Jake and you die!" Miley knew saying this wouldn't stop them.

"Miles, what could be so embarrassing?" Jake asks.

"Let's just say Miley went to great lengths to stop you from seeing that video."

"Why would I have seen the video?"

"Because it was supposed to be Principal Fisher's goodbye tape, but it was the wrong tape."

"Funny story about those tapes," Jake began. "One night when I was reviewing them, this crazy janitor lady with big hair came in and acted really suspicious. There was a bunch of noise coming from her trashcan and she said it was the lab frog."

"Well," Lily began. "Some people like to call that crazy big haired janitor lady Aunt Dolly and other people like to call that lab frog Miley."

"Seriously?" They all nodded. "What the heck was on that tape?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Are they going to tell J****ake?**

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!**

**I wrote this chapter because I was bored, it doesn't mean too much, but I thought it may be funny, maybe.**

**Also, I know it's not a cliffhanger.**


	13. The Truth About the Tape

**He's Back**

**The Truth About the Tape**

"_Seriously?" They all nodded. "What the heck was on that tape?"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Somebody open up please!" yelled the director.

Everybody put their wigs on and Miley went to the door.

"Yes, Roger?" she said as she opened it.

"Hannah, you have a solo scene to do right now, please come."

"Okay," she says following him out the door, not before she gave Oliver and Lily threatening looks.

As soon as the door was closed, Oliver smiled. "Now, we're free to tell Jake anything we want to."

"Wait, Oliver, Miley really doesn't want him to know."

"So?"

"Maybe we should respect that."

"Why?"

"Good point."

"Okay, so Jake do you want to know what you would see on the tape or what was really going on?"

"What was really going on?"

"Ok, so as you know Miley had a crush on you, but she wouldn't admit it."

"Yeah."

"So, this was Principal Fisher's tape day and Oliver's and Miley's Aunt Dolly's video cameras were both on her coffee table."

"Uh huh."

"Aunt Dolly's was on, Oliver's wasn't. Oliver's was the one that had all the good byes on it."

"Miley was alone and obviously thinking of you, so, she pulled out her guitar and started singing "If We Were a Movie."

"Wait, that's what she was so embarrassed to tell me, I already know she is Hannah Montana."

"Oh, no way Jake, that's nowhere close to what was embarrassing."

"So, what?"

"Alright, Miley's Aunt Dolly came in the room and said that she couldn't wait to hear it when there was a real boy.'

"Then, she said there was and it was you."

"Is that it?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Ok, so, continue."

"Aunt Dolly left and Miley said something rather… embarrassing or revealing about you. That was caught on Aunt Dolly's tape. Oliver took the wrong tape to school. He gave the tape to you and the night Miley, Aunt Dolly, and I snuck into the school and snagged that tape before you got a chance to see it. End of story."

"Ok."

"Uhh, Lily!" Jackson complained. "You forgot one minor detail."

"What?"

"_What _she said."

"Oh, yeah, well, I don't have the heart to tell by best friend's boyfriend what she said when she obviously doesn't want him to know."

"Why?"

"Because… because… I-"

"Oh my god!" Jackson was irritated at all the hesitation. "Jake, I'll tell you what she said."

"What did she say?"

"She said-"

"Oh, no, you don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley had come back from her short scene. "Were you guys really about to tell him?"

"I wasn't, they were," Lily stated.

"Oh, come on Miles, it's no big deal." Jackson didn't understand. "It's not as if you meant it."

"How do you know I didn't mean it?"

"You meant it!"

"No, I didn't say that."

"It's simple Miley, did you mean it or not?"

"Mean what?" Jake asked. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"And you will never know."

"What?" Jackson asked. "He will know, I'll tell him if you don't."

"Why?"

"Because, it will be fun to watch."

"Some brother you are!"

"Whatever, anyway, so Jake, Miley said-"

"Ughh!"

"Miley said-" 

"Jackson pleeeeease!"

"Miley said-"

"You know what Jackson," Jake started. "If Miley doesn't want me to know, then I won't know."

"Thank you!" Miley said hugging him.

"Fine."

"Yeah, Jackson, just because Miley said "I'm totally in love with Jake Ryan" doesn't mean he has to know," Lily said stupidly, forgetting Jake was there.

"She said what? Jake asked.

"Nothing!" Lily said quickly.

"Truscott, you're dead!" Miley yelled.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you're gonna' be."

"She said what?" Jake said still in shock.

"Uhh, I said… uhh… there's no way to save that one is there?" Miley asks.

"Nope," everybody replied.

"Oh, this isn't good," Oliver added.

"No, probably not," Lily continued.

"She said what?" Jake said, now coming back to earth.

"Jake, you have to understand, I really liked you and well… it was a slip of words."

"Uh huh."

"So," Jackson interrupted. "Why did you say you meant it a few seconds ago?"

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't not mean it."

"That means the same thing as you meaning it."

"No, it just means that I don't not like him."

"You said love."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"Excuse me, but, can we forget this, because Miley looks kind of uncomfortable," Jake says.

"Thank god!"

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do, Miley and I don't have scenes to shoot for a half hour?"

"Can we just sit down?" Miley asks. "I'm tired for some reason."

"Sure, we can."

Jake pulls Miley over to the couch and everybody else follows. Oliver, Lily, Jake, and Jackson play Mario Kart while Miley rests her head on jake's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Like? Well, I hope so.**** I tried to make Jake sound like a good boyfriend, respecting Miley's wishes.**

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!**

**In other news, Brooke Shields rocked!**


	14. Not You Again!

**He's Back**

**Not You Again!**

Two weeks after Jake had found out about Miley's secret, not much had changed. He hadn't really treated her differently except for smiling at her every time one of her songs came on. Hannah hadn't had a concert since Chapter 1.

"Miles!" yelled her dad one day.

She came running down the stairs, "Yeah dad?"

"Hannah has a concert tomorrow night."

"Yes!"

"It's at the Malibu Megadome (that most likely doesn't exist)."

"Awesome, I've never performed there before!"

"Yeah."

"So, what will I be performing?"

"What you always perform, why?"

"I don't know, the Malibu Megadome usually has specifications."

"Oh, right."

"So, what?"

"I think they said whatever you choose."

"Ok."

"What do you choose?"

"What I always perform."

"Alright then, this was a pointless conversation."

"Yup, I'm going to go call Lily."

She heads upstairs and calls her.

"Lily here."

"Hey, Lilz, guess what!"

"What?"

"Hannah Montana is doing a concert at the Malibu Megadome tomorrow!"

"That's so cool! Is Lola coming with her?"

"If she wants to, does she want to?"

"Do you even have to ask, it's the Malibu Megadome!"

"Ok, so do you think Oliver would want to come?"

"Let me repeat, it's the Malibu Megadome!"

"Ok."

"Are you going to invite Jake?"

"Should I?"

"Duh!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!"

Miley hung up the phone and called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Oh, hi Miley."

"Hi."

"So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my concert tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Come to my house at 5:30."

"Alright, bye!"

Bye!"

She hung up and called Lily again.

"Hey Miles, what'd he say?"

"He said yes."

"Cool, I hope we don't get too much homework tomorrow, so we can get ready early."

"Yeah, me too, anyways, bye."

"Bye."

**Tomorrow at Lunch:**

Miley, Oliver, and Lily were all looking disgustedly at their tuna surprise. "Hey, I wonder where Jake is," Lily said.

"I think he got caught up in Spanish cla- Hide me!" Miley partly replied, putting a book in front of her head.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Look," she said pointing.

"Hey, that's Josh!" Lily noticed who it was.

"Don't let him see me!"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him since our date, remember, he left me at the concert, what if he sees me, what'll he do?"

"Let's hope he ignores you."

"Yep."

He starts to walk toward their table.

"Oh no!"

"Hi, Lily, Oliver, why does Miley have a book in front of her face?" Josh asked.

"Can't a girl learn to read backwards?" she says sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"So, Josh, need anything?"

"I just wanted to apologize. Miley, I'm so sorry I left like that, you were never there for a single song, I figured you were cheating on me."

"You said it was the worst date you've ever been on."

"Yeah, I was in… a bad mood that day, so, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, I guess, see ya Josh!"

"There's more, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Jake says, walking up to their table. "Senorita Lopez was on my case." He pecks Miley on the cheeks as he sits down. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Josh, Miley's new boyfriend."

"My new _what_?"

"Her new _what_?" That was everybody else at the table.

"Boyfriend, naturally, you want to go out with me again, after my apology."

"No, I have a boyfriend," she says gesturing to Jake.

"Jake Ryan! Please Miley; you're just another girl to him."

"That's not true!" Jake thunders.

"Uh, huh, and why is that?"

"I like Miley more than any other girl I've dated."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"It would be if he hadn't used it on Zeronda a hundred times!"

"Josh, go away!"

"Do you love her?" Josh asked Jake, trying to put him in an uncomfortable position.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again, not really a cliffhanger. Hope you like!**

**In other news, I'm so mad at myself! I forgot to watch, "Oh, Good Golly, Miss Dolly" yesterday! I love that episode!**

**Also, I am so excited for "My Achy Jakey Heart". Does anyone know when it's supposed to come on TV. I know it's not the next epi, but I hope it is soon. (In case you don't know, that's when Jake's supposed to come back!)**

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!**

**Byahs!**


	15. Love and the Concert

**He's Back**

**Love and a Concert**

"_Do you love her?"_

"Jake, you don't have to answer that," Miley said, although that's not what she was thinking. _Uh oh! What's he going to say, say it, already!_

"No, no, Miley, I'm going to answer."

"Okay, then answer, Ryan!" Josh said loudly.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I do love Miley."

Miley smiled at Jake. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too Jake."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Josh walked away in a huff. Miley and Jake hugged, then kissed until…

"NO PDA!"

It was just Lily, but it got almost every student in the cafeteria's attention.

"What? Don't you people like my new PDA phone?" Miley asked, trying to cover it up.

They all turned away. "Nice save!" Jake said sarcastically.

'Uh huh."

They sat down. "Jake, this is weird, we've only been dating for like… three weeks, and we're in love?"

"Well, technically, it's been four months and three weeks, and we've known each other for even longer."

"Right."

**Later at Miley's House:**

It was 5:25. Miley, Lily and Oliver were dressed as Hannah, Lola, and Oscar. The door bell rings. "I'll get it!" Miley said excitedly.

"Wait, bud, check to make sure it's Jake first."

"Oh, right. Who is it?"

"Jake!" Jake called. She opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Alright lovebirds, quit with the awkwardness, let's get this show on the road," Jackson said impatiently.

Everybody followed him to the limo. Robby Rae and Jackson sat in the back. Oliver and Lily sat on one side, Miley and Jake on the other. Oliver and Lily were talking in animated voices. Jake kept whispering things in Miley's (Hannah right now, I guess) ear that made her giggle. Robby Rae was looking at the Jake and Hannah thinking, _God, have the years gone by!_

Jake was whispering the same thing to Miley every time, "I love you." She wasn't getting tired of it, whatsoever. "Oh, for goodness sake Miley, just change the lyrics to "We Are a Movie." Oliver was sitting relatively close to them, so he heard Jake's repetitiveness.

"But, then, the rest of the lyrics wouldn't make sense!"

Oliver started muttering something about sarcasm. "Oh, bud, I forgot to tell you that this is supposed to be big, Hannah has never been there before. There will be a bunch of reporters and Traci Vanhorn and…" Lily groaned.

"Traci Vanhorn!"

"Who's that?" Jake asked. (They never actually said Traci was famous, I'm just going to make her important, not famous)

"Oh, she's just the most annoying person ever!" Lily said. "Her dad owns Vanhorn Enterprises and she's got a deviated septum (sp?)."

"Oh, isn't that just another voice for people with annoying voices (not my opinion)?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much," Miley added. Jake scowled.

"Ok, I lied," Jake said. "I do know who Traci is, I used to date her."

"What?!"

"This will make for an interesting course of events."

"Oliver, stop with the Shakespeare!"

"Fine, all I'm saying is, well you know what I mean."

"Jake, I suare, you even think about cheating on my best friend, I'll…"

"Lils, no need to worry, I would never do anything like that to her."

"Ok."

The limo pulled up to the Megadome and as they got out, there was press lined up as if they were on the red carpet. Despite peoples request for autographs, interviews, and questions on why Jake was there, they got into backstage Megadome.

"Oh my god, Hannah!" Traci exclaimed, seeing her. "I can't believe you're finally here! Oh, hi, Jake, you two dating?"

"No, No, no, no, I have a girlfriend, Hannah's just a close friend."

"Oh, nice to see you," she said, obviously glad he said no, walking away.

Miley and Jake burst into laughter once she disappeared.

"Hannah Montana to the stage in 5," the voice came over the intercom. (they had had rehearsal earlier)

"Gosh, we were late," Miley said.

"Uh huh."

Miley went into her dressing room and quickly checked her wig.

A couple minutes later, "Hannah Montana to the stage." Miley left her dressing room and came out to where her family and friends were. "I guess I gotta go."

"Yeah."

Jake walked over to her. He checked to see who was there: her dad, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and her band. Her band knew everything, so he kissed her. "Good luck."

"Thanks!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too!

"And now, coming to the stage, is who you all want to see," the announcer guy said. "Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!" The crowd roared louder than ever.

Miley walked on the stage and started singing.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait, in line_

The Moment is mine believe me

Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'   
And I think that I can shake it

CHORUS :  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got Nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire,  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinnin'

Don't close, your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Lyrics found on 

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You, need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!

CHORUS 

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea, yea, yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got...I got nerve!

Miley finished her first song. She looked at Jake for a split second, he was smiling.

**Backstage:**

Lily walked over to Jake after the song finished; his face looked like a mixture of surprise, happiness, and shock. "Why are you shocked?"

"It's just; Miley told me this, I kind of half way still didn't believe her, but now…"

"I get it, it's hard to believe she's Hannah, they are pretty different. But now, you see Miley singing her heart out."

"Yeah, she's outstanding."

"Uh huh."

They heard Miley start to sing again..

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
Lyrics found on 

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

"Whoa," Jake said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That song makes so much more sense to me; I used to not get it."

"Oh, think about "The Other Side of Me" and "Just Like You".

"You're right!"

"I know I am."

Miley was saying something. "Sup ya'll! I'm going to take a short break after this song, but I'd like to dedicate it to a special someone. You know who you are!"

_Uh oh  
there you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)

yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Corus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
Lyrics found on 

In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Chorus)  
__

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'

"Se ya'll in a few minutes!" She ran back to Lily and Jake.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Why? You've heard it before."

"I know, but still…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**I know I didn't need to put the songs there, but I did it for effect.**


	16. Josh and Rachel Foiled!

**He's Back**

**Josh and Rachel Foiled!**

**This is a couple days after the concert.**

Josh walked down the hallway feeling odd. Miley liked him, she wanted to go out with him. _He_ left _her. _This didn't make any sense at all. _Oh gosh! What am I going to do? I want her. I will have her. I am going to have her. But, how? Ooh, hot brunette at 4 o' clock!_

He walks up to a pretty brunette girl. "Hi there, the name' Josh."

"Rachel," the girl greeted him.

"So, you want-" Josh started, but he was interrupted my Rachel's gaze going somewhere else. He looked to where she was looking. It was right at Jake with his arm around Miley walking past them. Rachel (Btw, same Rachel as "Good Golly Miss Dolly") and Josh groaned in unison.

"Listen, I know you were about to ask me out, but as you can probably tell, I like Jake."

"Like every other girl."

"Yeah, but I used to date him. Also, not every guy likes Stewart."

"But apparently, Jake does."

"I guess," she said rolling her eyes.

"You want Jake back?"

"Heck yes!"

"I want Miley, you want to work together?"

"Sure."

"So, how about you let Miley see you kissing Jake."

"Nah, too simple, it'll never work."

"So, we need a real plan."

"A real plan."

"How about I let Jake see me kissing Miley."

"Josh…"

"I know, I know, it'll never work."

"So, we shouldn't use cheating in front of each other, hmm, we'll just have to get them fighting."

"We can _say _we kissed him or her, depending on who says it."

"That may be a bit harder for them to get out of."

"Ok, we have plenty of time, lunch just started, let's get planning."

"Ok, so I walk up to Jake and say "Gee, great date last night."

""I thought we said kiss."

"Yeah, but date means he planned for it to happen."

"I suppose."

"Miley gets mad, throws a fit."

"Even if she does believe Jake when he says it's not true, there will be trust issues."

"Which means arguing."

"Which means break up!"

"We're planned."

"Let's do it after school."

"Ok, in front of the flag pole, Miley and Jake always go there after school; it's a private place to make out."

"Right, you've done your research, see you after school."

"See ya'!"

They walk away without noticing that Lily and Oliver had heard the entire conversation. "Lils, this isn't good, we have to tell them not to do it."

"No, we're not going to tell them that, because then they'll just make another plan in a more private place."

"What are we going to do?"

"Tell Miley and Jake."

"That not only seems smarter, but more fun."

"Exactly."

They race up to Miley and Jake.

"Guys, talk, private, janitors closet, now," Lily told them, helping Oliver pull them into a janitors closet.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, plugging his nose.

"You guys, name your last boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Rachel."

"Jackson." Jake looked at her oddly, and then nodded, understanding.

"No, Miles, Miley's last boyfriend."

"Oh, Josh, I guess."

"Yes."

"Lily, why does this matter?"

"Well…"

"Lily! Get on with it."

"JoshandRachelareplanningtobreakyoutwoup!"

"What?"

"Here, I'll say it," Oliver began. "Lily and I overheard Josh and Rachel developing a plan to break you guys up."

"What?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That girl is dead!" Miley nearly yelled.

"Miles calm down, that's not going to happen, now, what's their plan?"

"After school, at the flagpole, Rachel is going to make it sound like she and Jake want on a date to get you two arguing."

"She is dead!" Jake said.

"Calm down guys."

"We're going to have to not go to the flagpole today," miley said.

"No, that's not true," Jake said. "We can publicly embarrass them."

"How?"

"We tell everybody to secretly watch the flagpole as we foil Josh and Rachel."

"Yes!"

They left the closet. Word to secretly watch the flagpole and not tell Josh or Rachel spread from Sarah to Jack to Erin to Kevin to Lena to Rebecca to James to Alan to Robert to Ella to Gabby to, well you get the point.

**After School at the Flagpole: (everybody was there) **

Jake and Miley were making out at the flag pole when they heard, "Ahem."

They turned around to see Rachel and Josh too.

"Jake how could you! We have a great date and you just throw it all away to kiss Hillbilly Stewart!"

"Same to you, Miley!" Josh spat out. Jake and Miley looked angrily at each other for effect. Josh and Rachel look satisfied until miley and Jake burst out laughing.

"You know guys, according to your secret break up plan, only Rachel was supposed to tell that hideous lie. Yes, we know." Miley started laughing again after she said that. This time, she wasn't only joined by jake, but the rest of the school too.

Josh and Rachel whip around as they see students emerging from behind the bush. They turn back to Jake and Miley, but they're walking away with Oliver and Lily. "Ughh, that's not good," Josh starts. "But, hey, wanna go out some time?" She looks at him disgusted, then slaps him and walks away, right into a tree.


	17. Miley's Right, Nobody's Perfect

**He's Back**

**Miley's Right, Nobody's Perfect**

"Hey Jake," Miley said as she opened the door for him. "What's up?"

"Can't a guy visit his girlfriend whenever he wants?"

"Yes, he can, now, what's up?"

"I… uhh… kinda' need help on my homework."

"Are you embarrassed?'

"No, well…"

"Don't worry algebra's tricky."

"So, you'll help me?"

"Of course."

They sit down on her couch. "Ok," she said once they got the books open.

"2x – 4h 5h + 9x. Whoa," Miley said. "Ok, so you…" Miley helped him through his homework, with a little bit of trouble herself. She usually got something around an A- and he usually got something around a B-.

Once they were done, she asked, "So, you want to hear a song I've been working on?"

"Sure."

She went over to the door and grabbed her guitar.

(Pretend it wasn't out yet)

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days_

1, 2, 3, 4

Everybody makes mistakes   
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that way  
(repeat)

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

The way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure   
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again 'til I get it right   
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I messed it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quicksand

The problem can be solved   
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it__

"Wow, that's really good."

"Thanks, it's about half finished."

"It's great, the beginning's kind of… different."

"Bad-different?"

"No, not at all, just different."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I have to go, my mom's probably already got dinner ready."

"Ok, bye," she said kissing him lightly.

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too!" she called as he walked out the door.

She went to the bathroom and groaned.

The next day, Miley and Lily were "sick." Jake was kind of worried so he called Miley after school.

"Hello?" she answered irritably.

"Um, hi Miles, it's Jake.'

"Oh, _you."_

"Yeah, me.'

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok."

"I'm fine!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would there be something wrong?"

"You sound mad, did I do something?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Miley, what's wrong?'

"Nothing, bye, love you."

"Love you too."

_Hmm, that was weird I wonder what's wrong. I'll call Lily. She always knows what's going on with Miley._

"Hello?" Lily picked up after about the millionth ring.

"Hey, Lils.'

"Oh, _you_."

"Yeah, do you know what's going on with Miley, she seemed a little weird.?"

"No, why do guys always assume there's something wrong with Miley the second she says something a little weird? Why is that Jake? Huh?"

"I don't know?" he said, hoping that was the right thing to say.

"That's because you don't know anything Jake. Do you!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Whatever!" she said hanging up the phone.

_That is strange. Miley and Lily never talk to anybody like that. They don't even have a reason to be mad. Or, do they? Did I do something? I'll call Oliver. If he's mad at me, I know I did something._

"Oliver here."

"Hey Oliver."

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You're not mad at me?"

"For what?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Huh?"

"Miley and Lily seem irritated with me and I don't know why."

"Hmm, were they saying sort of random things madly, as if the world's destruction would be your fault?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Oh, I get it, they're-" Oliver stopped himself realizing he could have some fun with this one.

"They're what?"

"I'm not going to tell you; figure it out."

"What, how can I figure it out if I don't know what I did?"

"_You _didn't do anything."

"Ok, then what's going on?"

"Like I said, figure it out, it's not that hard of an explanation."

"What's your benefit in not telling me?"

"My personal enjoyment," and with that, Oliver hung up.

The rest of the week was confusing for Jake. There were certain times where she would be the sweetest girlfriend in the world, ok, scratch that. She would be her normal sassy self, except for a little bit worse. However, there were other times, most of the time, where she would be completely awful. Jake was getting tired of it. He wanted the old Miley back.

One night when Jake came up to her locker, she seemed different. "Hey Jake," she said sweetly to him. "Hey," Lily, who was there, said kindly.

_What the heck? Ok, this is odd. I don't get it. They're both nice. Oh god! I can't take this anymore, with the mood changes and the meanness and the sweetness!_

"Miley! What the heck is going on!" he yells, getting the hallway's attention. "I didn't do anything! First, you're nice, then, you're mean! What's up?"

He looked at Miley. She had tears in her eyes. "Dude," Oliver said. "It's not her fault."

"How can it not be her fault?" Everybody was watching, now. Miley walked away, crying.

"Mind your own business!" Jake yelled at the crowd. Jake looked at Rachel, who was smiling. He rolled his eyes. The crowd turned away and went on with everything else. Lily slapped Jake, not too hard, but hard enough so she had his complete attention.

"What was that for?'

"For being stupid and making my best friend cry!"

Oliver spoke up. "Jake listen to me." He was speaking slowly, as if Jake was stupid. "Miley is a girl. Do you get that? A girl."

Jake thought, then got a really guilty expression on his face. "Oh my god, is it _that _time of month?"

"Ye-es," Lily spoke slowly too.

Jake ran around the corner and found Miley sitting against the wall, having just stopped crying. She saw him. "Jake, I don't like getting yelled at, especially not by you, and especially not when I don't deserve it."

"Miley, I am so sorry. I had no idea that… you know." She giggled.

"Jake, get this. I am a girl. I was on my period, grow up!" she said, half making fun of him, half serious. He smiled and sat down next to her. "I love you, and I'm sorry, again."

"I love you too, and you better be." He laughed and they kissed.

"Oh and Jake, expect the same thing next month."

They walked home, seeing as it was the end of the day. "Hey, Jake you want to hear the rest of that song?'

"I'd love too."

_But my intentions are goodyeah yeah yeah  
Sometimes just mis-understood_

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!  
I know that i'll find a way.  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again.  
Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end.  
_You know I do_

Talking  
Next time you feel like its just one of those days  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again!yeah

Singing  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about...  
Everybody get's that way...  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about...  
everybody gets that way

Chorus   
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You'll live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know that I'll find a way  
nobody's perfect  
you'll live and you'll learn it  
cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect  
Nobody perfect no no  
Nobody's perfect

**1 month later:**

Jake-Zombieslayah16

Miley-Tenesseepopprincess

Lily-Skatergurl3

Oliver-Ilikecheese

**Zombieslayah16, Tennesseepopprincess, Ilikecheese, and Skatergurl3 have signed on at 4:52pm.**

**Tennesseepopprincess: Whatever jake whatever!**

**Skatergurl3: if the world ends, its all yur fault oliver**

**Zombieslayah16: uh, oliver?**

**Ilikecheese: yep**

**Zombieslayah16: oh no**

**Hey guys! Well, that chapter was weird. But, I'm dedicated to all those girls who are stuck in this prison of ick for the next 30 years! Toodles!**


	18. IMing Again

Ok you guys, so I'm doing another IMing chapter, because, well, I had so much fun doing the last one!

**He's Back**

**IMing Again**

_**Zombieslayah16-Jake**_

_**Skatergurl3-Lily**_

_**Tennesseepopprincess-Miley**_

_**Ilikecheese-Oliver**_

_**Jacksonsux-Rico**_

_**Ricosux-Jackson**_

**Zombieslayah16, Skatergurl3, Tennesseepopprincess, Jacksonsux, Ilikecheese, and Ricosux have signed on at 9:28pm.**

**Tennesseepopprincess: that's weird, we signed on at the same time**

**Skatergurl3: yeah that's weird**

**Ricosux: who cares**

**Zombieslayah16: ya, I with Jackson on this 1**

**Tennesseepopprincess: jake!**

**Zombieslayah16: sorry sweetie**

**Tennesseepopprincess: thought so**

**Ricosux: cough-whipped-cough**

**Ilikecheese: ya, serioudly dude**

**Jacksonsux: so miley, u cheatin on the teddy bear wid the movie star**

**Tennesseepopprincess: shut up! or else or else or else**

**Jacksonsux: or else, what? You say anything, ill tell the whole chat room u kissed me**

**Zombieslayah16?????????????????????????**

**Skatergurl3: rico blackmailed miley into kissin him**

**Zombieslayah16: wid wat?**

**Jacksonsux: her ultra secret secret**

**Tennesseepopprincess: jake don't say anything, rico has the wrong secret**

**Jacksonsux: theres another 1???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Tennesseepopprincess: no**

**Jacksonsux: tell me tell me tell me**

**Tennesseepopprincess: "Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all, 1 Prozac a day, husband's a CPA!"**

**Jacksonsux: WTF?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: "her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24, only been with one man, what happened to her plans?"**

**Jacksonsux: again I say, WTF?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: "She was gonna be an actress, she was gonna be a star, she was gonna shake her ass on the hood of White Snake's car"**

**Jacksonsux: do u want me to spell it out?**

**Zombieslayah16: no, miley types annoying songs to get people to shut up, I belive that 1 was "1985" by Bowling for soup ('t own)**

**don**

**Tennesseepopprincess: "Her Yellow SUV is now the enemy, looks at her average life and nothing has been ALRIGHT!"**

**Ricosux: Ok miles, u can stop now**

**Tennesseepopprincess: wait let me get to the good part! Jackson yur getting punished for saying that**

**Ricosux: wad u mean**

**Ricosux: great, she starts blasting it through the stereo**

**Tennesseepopprincess: "Since Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana, there was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV!"**

**Ilikecheese: there was music on mtv?**

**Skatergurl3: Music Television, you dummy!**

**Ilikecheese: I thought it was Mature Television! **(true story :P)

**Tennesseepopprincess: "Her 2 kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, but she's still preoccupied, with 19! 19! 1985!"**

**Tennesseepopprincess: I done now**

**Ilikecheese: thank god!**

HMhater has signed on at 9:37pm.

**HMhater: hey ya'll**

**Tennesseepopprincess: who the r u?**

**HMhater: language! Cousin miley, hows uncle robby?**

**Tennesseepopprincess: Luanne? (please don't be, please don't be!)**

**HMhater: u got it, im comin down this weekend**

**Tennesseepopprincess: -dies-**

**Ilikecheese: -dies-**

**Skatergurl3: so totally –dies-!**

**Zombieslayah16: confused?**

**Ricosux: miley hates our cousin Luanne, w/ good reason!**

**Jacksonsux: g2g**

Jacksonsux has signed off at 9:51pm.

**HMhater: I almost revealed the fact that miley is Hannah Montana to the world… oops**

**Ilikecheese: luckily, lue, may I call u lue**

**HMhater: no**

**Ilikecheese: luckily lue (I don't give a ), the only person who didn't no just signed off**

**HMhater: zombie boy knows? Who is he anyway**

**Zombieslayah16: Jake Ryan, nice to meet u (I guess)**

**HMhater: like jake ryan, the zombie slayer! As in jake "dude I slayed u once, don't make me slay u again" ryan?**

**Zombieslayah16: the very same**

**Ricosux: sorry guys, g2g, lily come over**

**Skaturgurl3???????**

**Ricosux: mileys cryin, I don't know y, but she wants lils, shes better at "girl talk" then she is**

**Skatergurl3: ok, g2g**

Skatergurl3 and Ricosux have signed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What's wrong with Miley? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I have over a hundred! There probably won't be any more than 5 or 6 more chapters.**

**Disclaimer because I haven't put one in a while: Me no ownie, ok?**


	19. Accounts of the Boyfriend Stealer

**He's Back**

**Accounts of the Boyfriend Stealer**

_Miley and Luanne both lived in Tennessee…_

_Flashback 1: _

_The year was 1995. Miley and Luanne were four and in Ms. Neilson's Pre school class. It was the first day and they were both really nervous. It was snack time._

"_Ok class, take out your snack and sit at the table," Ms. Neilson said in her sweet kiddy tone._

_Miley pulled out gold fish. Luanne pulled out graham crackers._

"_Hi," a little boy says walking up to Miley. "My name is Donny."_

"_I'm Miley," Miley said._

"_I have peanuts; can I trade them for your gold fish?"_

"_Sure," she said. They traded. After that, it was play time. "You want to swing with me?" Donny asked._

"_Yay!" Miley yells and they rush over to the swings. 'My first friend,' thinks Miley. _

_The rest of the week went pretty much the same as that. Donny and Miley were the 'bestest' friends. Then, came Monday._

"_Hi Donny," Luanne says walking up to Donny at snack. "Want to trade graham crackers for peanuts?"_

"_Sure!" _

_After that, Luanne and Donny played together. Miley was saddened. 'She stole my boy who is a friend.' Miley ran away crying._

_End Flashback 1._

_But that wasn't the end…_

_Flashback 2:_

_The year was 2000. Miley and Luanne were nine and in fourth grade. "Hey Jared," Miley says walking up to a boy in her class. "Want to come to my birthday party, there's going to be a clown!"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_Ok," she says walking away. The truth was, Miley had a massive crush on Jared. Luanne knew this, and heard the entire conversation. Plans started formulating in her head. That night:_

"_Mom," Luanne says walking up to her mom. "Can I have a birthday party?"_

"_Oh, Luanne, you and Miley have the same birthday, and she's having a party, you're going to that, you can have one next year."_

"_But I want my own party!"_

"_Ok, ok, hunny, but it will be small; it is kind of last minute."_

"_Alright, can I have a clown and a piñata?"_

_Mrs. Stewart thinks for a second. "I guess so," she says._

_The next day at school, Luanne walked up to Jared. "Hey, I know Miley's party is on the same day, but I'll have a clown and a piñata, so, will you come to my birthday party."_

"_Oh yeah!"_

_Miley watched this go down and ran away crying. _**Does a certain Beyonce song come to mind?**

_End Flashback 2_

_But, it still wasn't the end…_

_Flashback 3:_

_The year was 2003. Miley and Luanne were in the sixth grade and tomorrow was the sixth grade dance. Miley and a boy named Joseph, had been holding hands for a week. "So, Miley, you want to go to the dance with me?"_

"_I'd love to."_

"_Cool!"_

_At the dance:_

_Miley and Joseph were dancing to Crazy in Love. "Joseph, I'm going to go get some punch."_

"_Ok."_

_She went off to get some punch. "Hey Joseph," Luanne says tapping him on the shoulder. "Want to dance?"_

"_Um, sure, why not?"_

_A slower song comes on and they get pretty close and start dancing. He kisses her on the cheek. Miley sees this and runs off crying. _**Déjà vu!**

_End Flashback 3._

_But, still, it wasn't the end, Luanne will try again. Want to find out how? Read the next chapter. This time, Luanne won't succeed. Or will she?_

**Ok, that last part was stupid, because you all know whether or not she will succeed.**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Hmm, if I put this is mine, do you think Disney Channel will sue me? (in case I have a bad sense of humor, that was a joke)**


	20. Convincing and More IMs

**He's Back**

**Convincing and More IMs**

Lily's POV:

Why the heck would Miley be crying? I mean, come on. I know Luanne is mean and all but…isn't Miley a little old for that? Seriously. I walk up to Miley's door and knock. "Hey Lily," Jackson says to me. "She's in the Hannah closet. I went up the stairs.

When I got into the closet, Miley wasn't really crying anymore, but it was obvious that she had been. Her eyes were puffy and there was still the occasional tear rolling out of her eye. "Miley, what's wrong?" I ask sitting against the wall next to her.

"Luanne always does this."

"Does what?"

"She hasn't done it yet, but she will."

"Will what?"

"It always works the same way. I get a boy to like me and she comes in and steals him."

"Oh, you think she's going to steal Jake?

"I know she will try."

"Miley, don't think like that, Jake loves you."

"I know he does, but…"

"But nothing!"

"Huh?"

"Miley, Luanne can so all she can to try and steal Jake from you, but I promise you, it won't work. That little accent of hers may have worked on the boys in Tennessee, but it won't work here in Malibu."

"She can make herself sound like me. She can ditch the overalls for capris and look exactly like me."

"That may be true, but Jake loves you, not her."

"So you don't think it'll work?"

"Absolutely not."

"Thanks, I guess you're right," she says hugging me.

"I got to go," I say as I leave her house.

**While the Girls Are Talking:**

**Zombieslayah16: I wonder wats wrong w/ milez**

**Ilikecheese: I no, if sumtins wrong shed usually want u**

**Zombieslayah16: ya**

**Ilikecheese: unless…**

**Zombieslayah16: unless wat**

**Ilikecheese: unless its about u**

**Zombieslayah16: did I do sumtin im not aware of**

**Ilikecheese: idk**

**Zombieslayah16: hmm… weird**

**HMhater: did u boyz forget I was here**

**Ilikecheese: ya**

**HMhater: shes prob cryin cuz of me**

**Ilikecheese: she didn't cry last time u came**

**HMhater: oh well then, idk**

**Zombieslayah16: I hope shes ok**

**Ilikecheese: loverboy**

**HMhater: jake & miley goin out?**

**Ilikecheese: ya**

**HMhater: really… **_(plans formulating in her evil little head)_

**Zombislayah16: yup, I love yur cousin**

**HMhater: luv? G2g think**

**HMhater has signed off at 10:00pm.**

**Skatergurl3 has signed on at 10:01pm.**

**Skatergurl3: jake be warned**

**Zombieslayah16????????**

**Skatergurl3: miley was cryin cuz lue (thanks ollie) is gonna try and steal u**

**Zombieslayah16: miley thinks itll work?**

**Skatergurl3: I told her that u love her and it wouldn't work, she says she believed me, but im not so sure she does**

**Zombieslayah16: ya well, she should, ib et Luanne isn't as nice, pretty, smart, fuuny… as miley, well theres no way shes as pretty as her**

**Skatergurl3: well… no, not now, but if she ditches the clothes (oliver u pervert, don't think that way) and the accent, they could be twins**

**Ilikecheese: wat I wasn't thinking that way**

**Skatergurl3: really…**

**Ilikecheese: u no me too well**

**Tennesseepopprincess has signed on at 10:07pm.**

**Zombieslayah16: miley, there aint no way lue can steal me**

**Tennesseepopprincess: u told them!**

**Skatergurl3: u didn't tell me not to**

**Tennesseepopprincess: dang it**

**Zombieslayah16: miley, I promise, no freakin way**

**Tennesseepopprincess: thanx**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, ok, I'm done with the IMs. So, anyway, yeah, this chapter was sort of a filler too. I just needed a way for Miley to understand.**


	21. Her Broomstick Lands

**He's Back**

**Her Broomstick Lands**

**Ok, so, yes, I stole that title from something Miley said in "A Tale of Two Hannahs." Anyways…**

It was Saturday. Somehow, Miley had forgotten about the whole Luanne thing… somehow. Throughout the week, she tried to focus on the positive. Plus, she had a lot of Hannah stuff that week, so she was sort of stressed.

"Hey Jake," Miley said after looking at the caller ID on her phone.

"Hey Miley."

"You want to come over?"

"Sure, be there in five minutes."

Miley answered the door five minutes later.

"You want to watch a movie?" she asked after she let him in.

"Sure… wait, which movie?"

"Um, let's see, how about "Just Like Heaven (do not own)?"

"What's that about?"

"This girl who…"

"This girl who meets a guy, they fall in love, a problem comes, they deal with it, and live happily ever after, did I get it right?"

"Sort of, the problem kind of comes before the falling in love."

"Well, who's in it?"

"Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, and that really funny guy who played Sean in Grounded for Life (do not own)."

"Yeah, I guess, let's watch it."

"Ok."

They put in the movie and sit down on the couch. Miley cuddled into Jake's lap and lays her head down on his chest. When it gets to the part where Elizabeth crashes, Miley inches a little closer to Jake. About half way through the movie, they here a knock at the door. Miley stiffens.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Luanne."

"Oh, right."

"I don't want to answer it."

"Miley, she's going to come in whether you want her to or not."

"You're right."

"Answer it."

"Fine." She walks to the door. She opens it, expecting a braided haired cowboy hat overall wearing country girl. But, that's not quite what she sees. She sees a skimpy dressed Miley look a like. Seriously! A mini skirt, minier than usual and a shirt that showed most of her flat stomach.

"Hey Miley," she says sweetly, showing no hint of Tennessee in her accent.

"Lue."

"I told your little cute friend Oliver not to call me that."

"Yeah, well…"

"Oh, you must be Jake, nice to meet you," she says shaking Jake's hand. Jake shakes her hand back, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hi."

"Well, Luanne, go up to your room, you must have quite some jet lag."

"Thanks," she says too quickly and heads up the stairs.

"That was weird."

"Yeah." They sit down to continue watching the movie.

"I'm going to make some popcorn," Miley says.

"Ok." She walks into the kitchen and sees Luanne in different clothing. Her clothing. "Luanne, why are you dressed like me?"

Luanne smiles and grabs Miley, covering her mouth. She drags her over to a closet and locks her in there, not before tying her up, of course. She walks back into the kitchen and makes some popcorn. When she goes back into the living room, she goes over and sits with Jake, thinking how her plan has only begun.


	22. It Can Fly Away Just as Quick

**He's Back**

**It Can Fly Away Just As Quick**

**Jake's POV:**

Miley left to go find some popcorn. Good, I'm hungry. I heard some shuffling going on in the kitchen. That's odd but, oh well.

Ok, I have to get something off my chest, I love this movie! Ok, that's not it, but it has something to do with it. You know how guys are supposed to pay attention to their girlfriends? Well, trust me I pay attention to Miley. It's just, well, truthfully, I barely looked at Luanne. No, I didn't look at Luanne. I was too into this movie. I know Miley probably would've wanted me to look at her so I at least know what she looks like, but like I said, I was too into this movie. Don't laugh at me! Oliver and Lily said Luanne was like Miley's twin, but, I'm not buying it. I mean come on! Identical cousins! Yeah right, she probably just looks similar to Miley. Oh have to stop rambling, Miley walked in with the popcorn.

As she sat down beside me, I didn't look at her, so I didn't notice. But what I did notice was a cold feeling that came over me as soon as she sat down. I don't know what it was, Miley never makes me feel that way. I looked at her and noticed something different. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, exactly. She was wearing the same clothes and had the same hair and everything else was the same, but somehow, it wasn't. I looked back at the movie, thinking maybe I was going crazy.

Then, she laughed at something in the movie. Her laugh actually wasn't all that different, but… I don't know. It just didn't have her heart in it, like Miley's laugh usually does. Plus, it didn't make me smile. Miley's laugh _always_ makes me smile. _Always_. This certainly was not Miley. It couldn't be. It wasn't. I knew it wasn't. But it was! How could it not be, I mean come on, she looked and sounded like Miley. This is confusing. "Hey Miley," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Um, nothing," I said changing my mind.

Then, the doorbell rang. Lily and Oliver! Thank god!

"I'll get it," I tell Miley, or whoever she is.

"Ok."

I walk up to the door and open it for Lily and Oliver. "Guys, can we talk in private?" I ask them.

"Sure,"

We walk to the kitchen.

"Guys, that girl in there, not Miley."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, just not Miley."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it. This is not my girlfriend."

"Well, then it would have to be her identical… oh," Lily said

"What?"

"Well, Oliver, who's the only person we know of who is identical Miley?"'

"Luanne, but what does that have to do with… oh."

"Wait," I said. "You can't seriously be saying that Luanne looks that much like Miley."

"Yeah, we seriously are."

"Oh, god."

"What, were you cuddling with her or something?"

"Eew, no, actually."

"Good, because Miley would be pissed!"

"I know it."

"Anyway," Lily said trying to get from with our banter. "Are we going to go scream in Luanne?"

"Yeah," but we should make sure it's her first."

"Jake said it was."

"Yeah, but we still need to check."

"Ok." We all huddled up to the door and heard her laughing. "Ok, not Miley," Oliver said.

"Nope."

"Hey, you guys," I said. "Let's play some games with little miss Luanne."

"Alright, watcha got in mind?"

"Follow my lead," I told them as we walked into the living room.

"Hey Miley," I said to Luanne.

"Sup."

"Uh, yeah, anyway, my iPod's broken, can you sing "If We Were a Movie" for me."

"Well…uh…I…um, I have kind of a sore throat."

"Oh, well, please try, you do know the words right?"

"Of course."

"So, sing."

"Um… "Movie, movie, if we were a movie, it wouldn't matter, because… I love movies?" she sang whatever that was awfully, and the end sounded like a question.

"Um… ok, yeah, it…that was…no," I stuttered.

"Sorry, I'm not thinking straight."

"Whatever, I know that you can at least tell me who the song is about, Lily, sing a little for her so she remembers."

"Um…alright."

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend _ **Luanne's face lit up at that part**.

_That You'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy soooong!_

"Well," Luanne started. "Because of the 'best friend' part I wrote, it's obviously… Oliver."

I raised my eyebrow at Oliver. Her shook his head and mouthed to me "no."

"Chill Oliver, I know it's not about you, it's about me."

"Oh," Luanne said. "Well, silly me, how could I forget?"

"Miley couldn't forget, Luanne could, partly because you never knew, did you Luanne?" I asked her as her face fell.

**Miley's POV:**

Dang it Luanne! You just have to lock me in a closet, don't you. Wait a second, this rope isn't that tight, maybe I can just… yes! I'm free. Now, I'll just take this tape off my face. Aww, that's better. The door's probably locked. Actually, it's not. That girl is stupider than a pig in the hen house when they're laying eggs. **(Yeah, I'm not so good at the Miley expressions) **I crack the door open and listen to Lily, Jake, and Oliver's conversation. Yes, they know! Then, they go out and talk to Luanne and I follow them. Wait a second! According to what they just said Jake figured out it was me. That's kinda…sweet. Can you say best boyfriend ever! Cause, I'm certainly not gonna say it to him.

So, anyway, I listen to Jake and Luanne talking.

"Miley couldn't forget, Luanne could, partly because you never knew, did you Luanne?" he asked as her face fell.

"I could never forget."

Jake whipped around and hugged me.

Then, we turned to Luanne. Jake looked like he was about to yell at her, but I put my hand over his mouth. All I said was "Never going to happen." I added, "Lue," to annoy her.

The next day, I walked into the kitchen. "Dad, where's Luanne?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home."

"Oh," I said, trying my hardest not to hide a smile. Looks like her broomstick flew away just as quickly as it landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! Luanne's gone. (doing a happy dance) **

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!**


	23. Not So Close Call

**He's Back**

**Not So Close Call**

Miley's POV:

"Hannah Montana here," I said answering my Hannah phone.

"Hannah Montana? I was calling Miley Stewart," somebody said in a weird voice.

"Jake, stop it!" I yelled at my boyfriend of six months, thank you very much. Ok, so technically, he wasn't here for four of them, but, whatever.

"How come you always know it's me!" he whined.

"Cause I'm smart."

"Yeah, yeah, listen, so, I was wondering, did you get invited to 'Vanhorn's Annual Summer Party?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Yeah, so did I, are you going?"

"I kind of have to. It's very bad press to not go to a Vanhorn party."

"I know what you mean, I'm going too."

"Cool."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at…um…well…I'm…"

"Miley, remember, I know who you are."

"Oh, right, I can never get used to that, I'm on a 10 minute break from rehearsal."

"Rehearsal for what?"

"That stupid party."

"You're performing?"

"Traci practically begged me too."

"Traci Vanhorn? Begging?"

"Ok, so, she didn't beg, she said, 'Anybody who's anybody is going to be there."

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that Miles."

"I know, I know, but, I do."

"Uh huh, who else is going to perform?"

"Uh, Jesse McCartney, Mary J. Blige, Vanessa Hudgens, Akon, Rihanna, Gwen Stefani, Fergie, JoJo, Jordan Pruitt, Ashley Tisdale, Kelly Clarkson, Natasha Bedingfield, the Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, and Hannah Montana of course."

"Whoa, quite some party, that's a lot of singers."

"Yeah, well, the party goes on for a few hours, we all only sing a few songs, and the music almost never stops."

"Geez, I wonder how she gets all those people to come."

"I know, seriously, but, then again, the Vanhorns are like 10 times richer than both of us combined."

"I already have way more than I need."

"Yeah, well, got to go back to rehearsal, luv ya."

"Luv ya too."

At the Party:

The party started at 7:00. Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan arrived at 6:45. Most parties, you were supposed to be fashionably late to, but this party, it was like an insult to be more than 10 minutes late, so, most people showed up early. They were both aloud to bring a guest. Miley, I mean, Hannah, brought Lola Luftnagle and Jake brought Oscar Oden. They walked in at different times because there were hundreds of cameras at the door, and they didn't want people to suspect anything. At 7:00, Traci came up.

"Hello everyone, and welcome, I would like to introduce our first performer of the evening, to get us all in the dancing mood, let's welcome Mary J. Blige to perform her hit 'Family Affair.'

_Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun  
Up on in this dancery  
We got ya open, now ya floatin'  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin'  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin', while you're waiting  
So just dance for me_

Come on everybody get on up  
Cause you know we gots to get it crunk  
Mary J. is in the spot tonight  
As I'mma make it feel alright (Make it feel alright)  
Come on baby just party with me  
Let loose and set your body free  
Leave your situations at the door  
So when you step inside jump on the floor

Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun  
Up on in this dancery  
We got ya open, now ya floatin'  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin'  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin', while you're waiting  
So just dance for me

It's only gonna be about a matter of time  
Before you get loose and start loose your mind  
Cop you a drink, go head and rock your ice  
Cause we celebrating No More Drama in our life  
With a great track pumpin', everybody's jumpin'  
Goin ahead and twist your back and get your body bumpin'  
I told you leave your situations at the door  
So grab somebody and get your ass on the dance floor

__

Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun  
Up on in this dancery  
We got ya open, now ya floatin'  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin'  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin', while you're waiting  
So just dance for me

We don't need, don't need, no haters  
Just try to love one another  
We just want y'all have a good time  
No more drama in your life  
Work real hard to make a dime  
If you got beef, your problem, not mine  
Leave all that BS outside  
We're gonna celebrate all night  
Let's have fun, tonight, no fights  
Turn the Dre track way up high  
Making you dance all night and I  
Got some real heat for ya this time  
Doesn't matter if you're white or black  
Let's get crunk cuz Mary's back

Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun  
Up on in this dancery  
We got ya open, now ya floatin'  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin'  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin', while you're waiting  
So just dance for me

In the middle of the song, Hannah grabbed Jake and pulled him to the dance floor. "You know you're risking your secret!" he yelled over the music as they started dancing.

"No, I'm not, what's wrong with friends dancing!" she yelled, also because of the music.

"I guess!"

"Besides, this party is so big, who will see us to snap a picture or two!"

Mary J. Blige sang a couple more songs and then Hannah Montana was called to the stage.

"Hannah, sing 'Pumping Up the Party!" Traci said. Miley hadn't realized that Traci had bin watching her and Jake dancing the whole time.

"Ok."

_Hey get up  
Get Loud  
Start pumpin up the party now_

Hey get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now

It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find,  
a better way!  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
And thats why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe

Hey get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now x2

They can't,  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
havin' fun without a plan  
Well thats what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)

Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe

Hey get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now x2

We don't have to paint by my numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now 

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x4  
(Party now) 

"Wonderful job, Hannah," Traci said.

Traci hated Jake for dumping her. She would do anything to make him miserable. If that includes making this Miley girl think he's cheating on her with Hannah Montana, then so be it.

"So, Hannah, why don't you sing my personal favorite song of yours, 'If We were a Movie?"

"I'd love to Trace, it's my favorite too."

"Ok." (by the way, they were talking to the audience, which included both celebs and normal people) "Now, I was wondering if the audience would like, oh, I don't know, some hot teenage heart throb to come dance with you?"

The audience cheered. "Uh," Hannah said. "Who'd you have in mind?"

Miley's POV:

Do I want it to be Jake? On the upside, it'll be easy, we've danced to this song a million times. On the downside, well, could that be obvious? If it isn't Jake, I'd get uncomfortable, and he would get jealous.

End POV

"Hmm," Traci said. "How about Jake Ryan, I know you two are friends, and I saw you two were already dancing on the floor, it shouldn't be anything new to you."

The audience gasped and Hannah's eyes grew wide. "Umm, yeah, me and Jake are friends, why not?" she said looking desperately at Jake.

"Ok, Jake, want to come up here?"

"Sure," he yelled as he headed up the stairs. Miley knew there was no way he could refuse.

The music started playing.

_Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obivous, instead of me  
But ge__t a ticket and you'll see  
_

_Miley was pretending to push him away._

_  
Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)_

_She looked like she was starting to warm up to him.___

yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

_They were making phone signals with their hands._

_  
Corus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
_

_They were staring at each other like they were in love, no problem there._

In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song  


_They were laughing and pointing and pretending to whisper things to each other._

_  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss__   
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing)  
_

_He gave her a little peck on the cheek, like he was her brother._

_  
(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play t__he happy song_

(Chorus)

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin' 

(I just wrote some of the things they did, while they were dancing.)

When they finished, everybody was clapping and cheering loudly, all hoping for an announcement. Miley and Jake realized this. They gave each other a look that said to deny it, so rumors wouldn't be too bad.

"Now, listen, I know what ya'll are hoping to hear," Hannah said. "But, no."

"Yeah," Jake said, helping her. "Me and Hannah have more of a brother-sister thing going on here." Miley and Jake were trying there hardest to resist from laughing. "I love my girlfriend."

"Yes, and I have absolutely no interest in him, whatsoever."

"Me either."

"He's too busy with zombies anyways." That earned her a laugh. "So, buh-by, love you all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I had fun with that one. I think, one more chapter, and I'm also thinking a bout a sequel. I know I don't have to put those whole songs in there. I do for two reasons. 1-It makes it look like I write more. 2-It sort of adds to the affect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I mean nothing, in this chapter. Well, technically, I do have those three songs on my iPod, but…


	24. Right Here

**Ok, last chapter guys.**

**He's Back**

**Right Here**

It was the next Saturday. Miley and Jake were watching a movie, The Notebook. I wonder who chose that? Robby Ray walked into the room. "Guess where Hannah Montana is going for a week?"

"Hawaii, the Bahamas, New York?"

"Uhh, no."

"Where?"

"Boston."

"Cool, am I staying at the Tipton again, those twins were…interesting, and Maddie, the candy girl and I are friends?"

"Yes, the Tipton."

"Awesome!"

"What week, Mr. Stewart?" Jake asked.

"Next week."

"That's awesome, I'm going to stay at the Tipton to because I have to do some publicity or something."

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah, it is, you kids would have to be careful, because after what happened at the party, people are still a little bit suspicious."

"Why?"

"I really don't know, the press hasn't really seen Miley, and Hannah and Jake at the same hotel, might not be good."

"Well, then, maybe, Miley can come too," Miley said.

"How?"

"Well, when I don't need to be Hannah, I won't be."

Robby Ray thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess that could work, but you would have to be very careful."

"I can be."

"Yeah, I know, Lily, Oliver, and Aunt Dolly are coming too!" he said the last part quickly.

"What????????!!!!!!!"

"Lily and Oliver are coming too."

"No, the part after that."

"Aunt Dolly, too."

"Oh, talk about embarrassment," Miley said.

"That's why she's coming." Miley rolled her eyes.

"So, who else is supposed to be there?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, besides us, schools, tour groups, celebrities, conventions."

"Um, the only other thing I know about is some high school from New Mexico."

"Oh, maybe we can make friends with them, seeing as they're about our age."

"Yeah, I think the Academic team, the basketball team, and the drama club are supposed to come."

"Cool, I guess," Jake said.

"Ima go call Lily and Oliver!" Miley said and she bounded up the strairs.

"Hey Oscar Lola," she said, three way calling them.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why'd you call us Oscar and Lola?"

"Because that's who's coming to Boston with me!"

"Awesome!

"That's so cool!"

"I know, you can thank my lovely singing voice for that!" she joked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen, guys, I got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She went down the stairs to Jake, who was actually paying attention to the movie. She snickered, realizing he probably really did like this movie. "You like Rachel McAdams, huh?" she asked.

He turned around, realizing he had been caught.

"Uh…hey Miley…I was…uh…um…"

"Watching the movie?"

"No, I was just…"

She laughed. "Sure Jake, sure."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now, where were we?" she said sitting on his lap, with her head resting on his chest.

"Right here."

"Yeah, right here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I'm done, but there will be a sequel up soon, I promise. It's called, "The Things I do For Love."

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada!

I would like to thank:

risingstar9328

laughXoutXloud

New yORK babiii

ForbiddenxMelody

He Breaks My Heart Everytime

Xo-MidnightSun-ox

McDreamylvr (I love him too)

nysunsetangel

jileyfan

Snaily

Julx27xluvsxHM

Krazyforkodama

starcrossed.emma

wolfwhisperer

joanthereloaded-92

luvbuffy2

hannahmontana30

talkingCinematic

QueenLizzy

Hater-of-heartless-critics

-Dreamz-shine-4eveR-

xJiley4evax

kaypgirl

BollywoodRocks

Kitty-Witty-Kate

jagann

zanessa4eva2012

weeziebomb

Franz Alexa

Ginny62442

lovingpink

IrockHARDERthanYOU

Best.At.Being.Me

Corky21492

kevinJOEandNickjonasRhot

eacstl

onepointe91

Gilmore7

adorkable395

Hannah Montana101

Then4

actingtoast

Stephy04

Elendelyne

sherrie123456

Cowgirl4Christ

sMileygrlx3


End file.
